I hope it's not too late..
by Missl0ll1p0p
Summary: The story happens after the game about Seifer asking Quistis out for a party.A one shot fic without chaptering


Naki: Okay... I decided to write a Quistis and Seifer's fic for a friend of mine but I'm sooo sorry about my grammar.. for your information, I'm from Malaysia and English isn't my first language! so.. you know the rest *wink wink* and I haven't played ff8 too hohoho but I knew that I TOTALLY LOVE Quistis and Seifer the couple! hehe and I think I can already write a story about them coz I love them.. anyway, I keep blabbing here and there, let's go with the story

P/S: I didn't planned to type the story at first but I can't connect to the internet so I think maybe I should do something instead.. so that the story is weird.. T_T

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft and this is just a fiction by a fan, okay? 

**I hope it's not to late...**

_I really love you, my darling.. tell me that you love me too.. _

"Hey Quistis!" Seifer called me from the back.

"Hey Seifer, what's up?" I returned. Seifer Almasy, which is once a bad guy but now is just some normal seeD from Balamb Garden.. isn't that Amazing? I guess there's really something called "magic" on earth.

"Nothing much, just that I heard from some guys about having a party this Saturday, so.. any companion?" 

"Haha.. How on earth I will find myself a companion?"

"Well, your one of the best teacher in Balamb Garden, those man who didn't asked you out must be blind"

"I really appreciate that joke, thanks.. but all of them are"

"Ow.... don't tell me I'm counted too, huh?"

"Maybe.. so, your asking me out?" I sounds like not sure to Seifer although I knew he is asking me out.

"Erm.. I guess I better not be a young man.. I am gonna ask you out"

"Seifer Almasy, today had asked a girl out and it seems to be me the unlucky girl"

"Does that bring the meaning of yes?"

"What will you say?"

"I will took that as a YES!"

"Did you need to be that suprised?"

"Of course I need to, one of the Best teacher is saying yes"

"Okay then, see you later, I'm a bit late for my class"

"Same too here, bye!"

_Did you ever mean what you had said? or did you like to break our promise?_

"Urgh.. I'm waiting like an idiot here for almost 2 hours!" I scold myself when I was waiting for Seifer. "I guess he will not make it tonight.." I sighed and walked back.

The Next Day..

"Morning Quistis, I'm sorry that I'm late last night" 

"Your making me wait like an idiot for almost 2 hours, mister! and guess what, I skipped some class just for that lame party!!"

"HEY! I said sorry!"

"Yeah! and you like to lie as usual, liar!"

"Why didn't you hear for my explaination, huh? is that gonna hurt you?"

"I don't need any explaination from a liar, I'm going, bye bye! and hope not to meet you again!"

"Fine with that! go to your class and I will go to mine then"

"Bastard!"

_I really want to accept your apology.. I really do but I can't for what you had did to me.......until I found out_

"Hello, Miss Quistis" Nieen, one of my student greeted me

"Hi there Nieen"

"Why did Miss Quistis left the party yesterday? Seifer was looking for teacher right after when Miss Quistis had left"

"Oh my.." I was shocked till I almost dropped my tear.. I was so sorry to scold Seifer just now.. Idiot me, why didn't I hear his explaination? Oh Seifer.. I hope it's not too late to say sorry.... I rushed myself just to look for Seifer and I found him standing alone at the balcony

_That you love me too, like what I had did to you.. _

"Seifer.."

"I thought you don't want to meet me ever again.."

"Seifer.. I'm sorry for scolding and yelling at you just now.. I am really sorry"

"No, it's okay.. it was me which is supposed to be scolded not you, I'm.." Before he could finish his sentence, I pressed my lips to his..

"Both of us is wrong so that will be settled down.."

"Okay but can I ask you what does that kiss mean..?"

"Yes, it bring the meaning of 'I love You'"

"I love you too"

Naki: Phew... I finished it! *grinz evilly* how was it huh? short and simple.. I wonder if there's anyone that have the same story plot like mine.. a totally out of character's fanfic ^^;


End file.
